Everyone has a past In this world, only some have a future
by Inkandtrees
Summary: Daryl and Rick come across two people while out hunting. How does Rick know them from before the turn? Will he help them? Will they help him? How does Daryl come into play? I suck at summaries and titles. Please read & review. Rated M for violence and language, possible smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a few weeks after Merle's death. I love, love Daryl but who doesn't? However, I'm not a fan of Daryl / Carol or Daryl / Beth. I just don't see Daryl and Carol and I think maturity wise Beth isn't on the same level as Daryl. She grew up pretty sheltered and I just don't see that happening. **

**As much as I hate it, this will be a slow burn.**

**This is my first TWD fanfic. I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own. **

**Please review **

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of fall as Daryl and Rick made their way through the woods. Daryl motioned for Rick to head left while he veered off to the right. They had been tracking a deer for about half a mile and Daryl was sure they were close but the trail seemed to split and it was in their best interest to separate.<p>

Rick walked along as quietly as possible, trying to keep sign of the trail. As he made his way through the forest, he stumbled onto a blue backpack settled at the roots of a tree. Rick squatted down among the brush to inspect the bag. As he rifled through the bag, he heard a snap behind him. When he rose to stand and he was greeted with a blade against his neck.

"Drop the gun and walk away." A voice said behind him.

"Look, just take it easy. I'm going to turn around nice and slow." Rick replied cautiously.

"No, you're not. Drop the gun and walk away."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing. " Daryl said from behind the girl.

Rick felt the blade fall away from his neck. The trio's attention shifted to their right; they watched intently as a young man erupted from the woods. He was maybe 22 years old; his dark brown hair fell into his eyes as he stepped into the small clearing. He rose his hands in the air as a universal sign of surrender.

"Please, let my sister go. She won't do anything."

"Damn it, Ben. RUN!"

"I won't leave you. I can't." The boy called to the girl.

"Ben? Benjamin Norton?" Rick asked confused.

"Shut up, Ben! Don't say another word!"

"Officer Grimes?" Ben asked, relaxing.

"Yeah, that's me. Most people just call me Rick now."

"You know these two?" Daryl asked, never lowering his crossbow from the back of the girls head.

"Yeah. They're okay, Daryl. Lower your bow." Rick waved him off.

Daryl lowered his bow as he stepped away from the girl and Rick. Everyone seemed to relax, except for the girl. Daryl noticed how she remained alert, her body tense in case of an attack.

Rick turned to her, "Finley? I wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for Ben, but I guess everyone looks different now. Are you two alone? Do you have a camp?"

Finley shot a warning glare at Ben, silently signaling him not to say a word.

"Fin, they're not going to hurt us. He's a police officer."

"No one is a police officer anymore. No one is anything anymore. Everyone is equal, just trying to survive."

"I just need to ask you some questions then maybe we can help you."

"What? Are we in the box now?" Finley bit at Rick.

"Maybe you should watch ya mouth. He's tryna help ya ungrateful ass." Daryl grumbled.

"Daryl, its fine. I understand."

"What are the questions?" Ben asked.

Finley didn't comment, but she continued to stare daggers at Ben.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"What?" Ben asked.

"Walkers. The dead. How many have you killed?"

"15." Ben said. Rick turned to Finley, "And you?"

"I have no idea."

"He keeps count but you don't?" Daryl asked.

"I guess. I don't keep count, they're not alive and I do what I have to do to stay alive."

"She doesn't know because she's killed more than me. She lost count around 30."

"How many people have you killed?"

The air went quiet and the tension grew thick.

Ben spoke up, "I haven't killed any."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Why? I said I haven't?"

"I know why haven't you?"

"I haven't had to."

"And you?"

"11." Finley mumbled.

"Why?"

"You haven't killed 11, Finn! You've only killed 3."

"Why?" Rick asked Finley again.

"I don't just go around killing people for fun; I did what I had to." Finley pushed past Rick to her bag, Daryl immediately brought his bow up aiming it at her chest. Finley turned to see Daryl standing ready; she rolled her eyes as she slung her pack onto her back.

"We're accepted or we're not. Either way we need to know, we need to get a move on."

"You can come. We've got a camp at a prison. Everyone contributes. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Ben said while Finley nodded her head once.

They began trekking through the forest in a single file line. Daryl led the way, followed by Rick, Finley, and Ben.

"So what were you doing out here?" Ben asked.

"We were tracking a deer until we ran into you guys." Rick answered.

"It's long gone by now with you loud ass people tramplin' through the forest. We won't be able to hunt for days." Daryl commented, stomping off.

"Yeah and throwing a temper tantrum will definitely help." Finley said under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review :) **

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own.**

* * *

><p>As they approached the prison Finley tensed at the walkers surrounding the gate. How did they expect to get in? Finley heard a whistle ring out from inside the prison yard, followed by people running to the far side of the fence. The group began to bang and yell loudly, drawing the dead away from the entrance of the prison.<p>

Daryl and Rick took off at a slow jog, motioning for Finley and Ben to follow. After they entered the prison yard, the clanging stopped and the small group ran to Daryl and Rick.

"Who are they?" An older woman with short, salt, and pepper hair asked.

"They're okay Carol. I knew them before the turn." Rick said.

"Did you ask the questions?" A younger brunette girl interjected.

"Yeah. They're good." Rick responded. "This is Ben and Finley." He said, motioning towards them.

"Ben and Finley, this is Carol, Maggie, and Glen. Carol and Glen are on the council. That's how we run things here, it's more of democracy. Maggie's father, Hershel is on the council too."

"Well I guess I'll call the council members; we'll meet in 15 minutes?" Carol asked.

"Sounds good." Rick said.

Daryl fell in behind Carol as she made her way up to the prison.

"Why do you need a council meeting?" Finley questioned Rick, once the others walked away.

"It's just how things are done here. I understand your hesitancy but it's just a precaution. If you make it past the fence, you're fine. Since I vouched for you, I have to attend the meeting." Rick turned away from the pair, scanning the yard. "Carl!"

A boy younger than Ben ran up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I have a council meeting. This is Ben and Finley; I knew them before the walkers. Can you show them around?"

"I don't remember them."

"I knew them when you were a baby. That's why you don't remember. I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Rick entered the library, dragging a chair to the table.<p>

"Okay, now that everyone is here. We'll begin. Rick, you brought in two new people. Who are they? Why did you bring them in?" Hershel asked.

"They're just kids. I thought it was best."

"They don't look like no kids." Daryl said gruffly.

"Well, they were kids when I knew them. I guess Ben is about 20 now and Finley is about 25. I wouldn't ask them to come back if I wasn't positive they were good people. I have Judith and Carl to think about, I would never risk that."

"How many walkers have they killed?" Sasha asked.

"Ben, 15. Finley, lost count around 30."

"How about people?"

Rick paused, unsure of how to answer. "Ben said none."

"And Finley?"

"She said 11, but Ben said 3." Rick said seeming unsure of the situation.

"Why do their stories conflict? Is she trying to seem tougher or is she unhinged?" Hershel asked.

Daryl shifted in his seat, "She's definitely not scared. She had a blade to Rick's neck when I showed up. She carries to smaller axes and I saw a gun tucked in her waistband on the way here."

The council paused, looking at Rick. "I don't know why their stories conflict but Finley is older than Ben. The first time I met her she was practically shielding Ben with her body from, everything."

"You're not making much sense, Rick." Glenn commented.

"When I first met the Norton family it was for a funeral procession. William Norton, their dad was a war hero. He died serving overseas when Finley was about 9. Ben was young but he still knew what was going on. Finley just watched over him constantly. Honestly, that's another benefit of having them here. Their parents were Marines; they taught the kids a few things. It's probably why they've lasted so long."

"That was almost 20 years ago, Rick. They could be different people by now." Carol stated.

"I kept in touch with them over the years. It's not my story to tell but trust me; I wouldn't invite them in, if I wasn't positive."

"Let's vote." Hershel said.

Rick raised his hand followed immediately by Glen and Hershel.

"Might as well. World's gone to shit anyway." Daryl muttered before raising his own hand.

Carol and Sasha looked to each other before also raising their hands.

"Okay. It's settled then." Rick said, as he rose from the table, exiting the library.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later….<em>

The sun had just set when people living in the prison gathered around a fire outside. A pig turned over the fire, filling the air with warmth and the smell of charred fat. Finley could instantly feel her mouth water. It had been a long time since they had eaten fresh meat. Finley took a seat on the packed dirt, near the fire. She welcomed the warmth as it washed over her body. It wasn't freezing cold yet but with winter growing nearer, the temperature was dropping more and more. Finley silently thanked god, Buddha, or whoever was out there that they had been accepted into the prison. It wasn't ideal and Finley would remain guarded but it would protect them from the harsher weather conditions.

"Hello? Earth to Finley." Glenn called as he took a seat on the other side of Maggie who had taken a seat beside Finley.

"Oh, sorry. What?"

"Want some pig?" Maggie asked, offering her a bowl.

"Has Ben got some yet?"

Finley looked around the circle, searching for her brother. She spotted him sitting a few people down from Maggie talking with Carl and a young blonde girl.

"Who's that?" Finley asked, nodding to the trio.

"The blonde? That's my sister, Beth. Don't worry, she's harmless. He's eating, now will you eat?" Maggie asked while shoving a small bowl into Finley's hands.

Finley checked the circle again, which did not go unnoticed by Maggie.

"It's okay. Everyone's got some."

Finley's eyebrows rose in response. Was her face that easy to read?

"It's okay, really. Everyone feels like they're taking more than they're giving when they first get here. It'll even out. Now, eat up. We'll put you to work tomorrow." Maggie said, smiling.

Finley smirked in response before popping a bite of pig into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Daryl watched from across the circle as he sat by Carol and Tyreese. He always watched everyone, since Merle died trying to be a hero Daryl realized he needed to be more vigilant about watching people and their emotions. Ben seemed to be adjusting fine; apparently Beth and Carl liked him well enough to invite him to their nightly game of Jim Rummy. Daryl moved his eyes to Finley. He hadn't taken the time to look her over. She was staring into the fire and didn't seem to notice when Maggie and Glen took seats beside her. She had the same dark brown hair as her brother; it was pulled into a long braid that reached halfway down her back. He knew from earlier that she was short and petite and she had a bad attitude. It was an attitude that would get them killed. The only reason Daryl didn't banish her himself was for Rick. Rick acted like he knew her well enough to judge, so he let it go. He watched as Maggie offered her food which she rejected. Figures, he thought to himself, too good for roasted pig. Daryl scoffed into his bowl and continued to watch. Finley's eyes scanned the circle, finding her brother before turning to Maggie again. They spoke and then Finley's eyes searched the circle again, scanning each individual person. Her examine was interrupted as Maggie shoved a small bowl of pig into her hands and gave her a smile. To Daryl's surprise, she smirked back at Maggie before shoveling a piece of pig into her mouth.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A few things... I'm going to change it up a bit with my formatting and notes. **

**At the beginning, I'll make my disclaimers and a small recap. Personally, I read so many stories they get crossed in my head and I have to re-read to catch back up. **

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own. **

**Recap: Rick & Daryl find Finley & Ben in the woods. Rick used to know her family while he was a sheriff. Ben and Finley have started to build the foundations of some relationships. **

**As always, PLEASE review :)**

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on the group as they shoved various objects through the holes in the fence. Blood splattered over Finley's face and apron as she heard the gushing sound of the walker's brain being destroyed. She paused momentarily to wipe the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Apparently, the weather didn't realize it was near the end of fall in Georgia. There had been a sudden heat wave this week, making chores harder to do and their water supplies run lower than normal.<p>

"Are you okay?" Carl asked, watching Finley as she stood away from the fence catching her breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just unusually hot today."

Finley returned to the fence, stabbing walkers through the holes repeatedly. As the crew worked together, the bodies began to pile up. Finley wanted to gag from the stench that filled her nostrils. She turned away from the fence again, breathing through her mouth carefully. This was her job today and she could do this. She continued working at a feverishly fast pace, striking through the fence over and over. The best way to get it done was to do it fast she thought to herself. Soon all of the walkers were piled on the outside of the fence.

"Okay everyone, we're going to move the dead bodies away from the prison. You've done your part for the day. Go take a break, it's hot and I don't want anyone else passing out." Carol called over the crowd.

The group began to disperse, breaking off into pairs and trios as they made their way back to the prison. Finley trudged up the small hill to the inner gate alone. She hadn't gotten close to many people over the past week but she had a few friends. Maggie and Glenn were definitely her closest comrades but they were gone on a supply run.

"So, you're pretty new here right?" A boy questioned her as he reached her side. He was taller than her with a slim athletic build. His eyes were hazel and Finley noticed how his sandy blonde hair curled out in a shaggy fashion.

"Yeah, I've been here about a week."

"My names Brandon. I've been here almost a month, I came from Woodbury." He said, holding out his hand.

Finley stopped and watched him carefully before her eyebrows pulled together in in a quizzical look.

"Wha-? Oh. Right. Sorry." He said, noticing his hand covered in walker blood.

Finley started walking back up the hill, leaving Brandon to wipe his bloodied hand on the leg of his pants.

* * *

><p>The sun had been down for almost an hour but the heat felt suffocating inside the prison. Finley watched small beads of sweat roll down their faces as people sat around the tables eating deer stew. She took another bite of soup, savoring the saltiness of the meat before swallowing.<p>

"I'm just saying, Superman is indestructible. He has laser eyes. How could Batman possibly stand up against that?" Glenn argued back to Carl.

Maggie and Finley shared a glance before simultaneously rolling their eyes. It seemed like every night at dinner for the past week Carl, Glenn, and Ben would pick two fictional characters and debate on who would win. It never really bothered Finley but when they began the conversation as they sat at the table each night she would inwardly roll her eyes and shrug. It was ironic she thought, talking about superheroes while being surrounded by dead, undead, living beings who were trying to eat you. Finley had noticed that if anything brought normalcy to their lives, people clung to it as if it were a life raft in a sea of despair.

Finley jumped back slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." Brandon said as he squeezed himself between Ben and Finley.

"Fin, you are always zoning out." Maggie said as she snapped her fingers in the air between them.

"I'm not zoning out, I'm just thinking. I use my brain unlike other women." Finley chuckled as Maggie frowned at her.

Brandon laughed and nudged Finley lightly, which did not go unnoticed by the group.

"Sorry about earlier."

Brandon held out his hand for Finley to shake. Finley inwardly groaned as she shook his hand.

"You're Finley?"

"Yeah."

"And this is your brother Ben, right?"

"Yeah."

Finley didn't know Brandon before the turn and she wasn't sure why he had fixated on becoming her friend but something felt off about him. She tried to brush it off; she had been on her own with Ben for a long time. It would be natural for her to be hesitant around strangers, she reasoned.

"What did you do before the turn?" Brandon asked, prying into Finley's thoughts.

"Whatever paid the bills."

"How about you?" Maggie asked, attempting to break the tension.

"I actually lived in the original Woodbury. I went to school at Georgia Tech and was a member of Alpha Beta Sigma. I just happened to be back home whenever people started turning into Biters."

"You were a frat boy?" Glenn asked with disbelief.

"That's me."

Brandon turned his attention back to Finley. "Did you go to college?"

"Excuse me everyone." Rick called out over the group.

Finley slightly praised Rick for his interruption as everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room.

"As you know, we pull our own weight around here. That's how we survive, by lending a hand to one another which betters the community. It's only been a few weeks since the attack from Woodbury and we're still a new community. Everyone is trying out different jobs to see which is best suited for them. I have some things that need to be done tonight. If anyone wants extra work, come see me after you eat."

Finley continued eating her stew as Brandon talked about his past life. He made a few jokes, hoping to catch Finley's attention but she only smiled half-heartedly as she finished her bowl.

"Thank goodness we already did our duty for today."

"I think I'm going to see what's available." Finley stood from the table with the bowl in her hand as she walked over to Rick who had just finished his own meal.

"Hey Rick." She called, quickening her pace to catch him as he made his way to the dish ben. "What else needs to be done?"

"It's okay Finley. I think we've got almost everything covered, plus you already worked today. You don't have to prove yourself; you've already been accepted into the community."

"I know, I just like to stay busy. What else is there?"

"You could take watch in tower 3, get there in about an hour and stay till breakfast is done. You'll be partnered up so you'll sleep in shifts but you really don't have to."

"Hey Rick." Brandon had a smile plastered on his face as he stepped up beside Finley. "I'll help too. What else is left?"

Rick eyed Brandon for a second before glimpsing Finley's expression. "Actually, I just gave the last job to Finley. We're all set but tomorrow I'll have plenty. I'll come find you at breakfast."

Brandon's posture slouched slightly as he walked away from Rick and Finley.

"Is he bothering you?" Concern masked Rick's rough features.

"Nothing too bad. I think he just wants to be my special friend and I just don't think he's so special." Finley shrugged. "Really, it's fine. I can handle myself and if he gets out of hand I'll be sure to tell you, officer Grimes."

* * *

><p>It was dark as Finley approached tower 3. She opened the bottom door and climbed the stairs before emerging up top. She sat with her back against the wall and scanned out over the yard and beyond. It was still warm outside with the sun down but it was exactly the break from the stuffy prison cells she had been hoping to find. She ducked into the small room to check for her partner when the sudden slamming of the top door made Finley jump.<p>

"What're ya doin' up here?" Daryl asked, his crossbow slung onto his back.

"I picked up the extra watch shift."

"Ain't neva had no one up here befo'."

"Well, there are more people now so Rick said we would take shifts."

"Can ya even shoot? Only eva seen ya wit dem axes." Daryl grumbled.

"Yeah, I can shoot."

Daryl leaned against the rail facing out towards the yard, watching Finley in his peripheral vision as she leaned against the wall. Her gaze darted around periodically and she shifted her weight occasionally.

"Why ya so nervous?"

Finley's eyebrows pulled together as she eyed Daryl carefully, "Why do you think I'm nervous?"

"''Sya over there fidgetin' like ya in the damned principal's office or sumthin'."

Finley laughed under her breath. "I'm not nervous."

"Ya scared then?"

"Why would I be scared? Of you?" What was this guy's deal? He was a council member, for Christ's sake. Should she be scared? He seemed like a hard ass but Finley had dealt with worse, she thought to herself as another laugh escaped her lips.

"Summin' funny to ya, girl?"

Finley straightened her posture, squaring off with Daryl. "No. Now, do you want to take first watch or do you want to sleep first?"

"I'll take firs' watch." Daryl said taking a seat on the edge of the tower, letting his feet dangle over.

Finley moved inside the small room, kicking off her shoes as she crawled into the make shift bed. She waited for sleep to take her as she listened to the soft chirp of crickets. The cool nylon sleeping bag felt good against her exposed skin in the warm night air. Finally, Finley drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ben. Run! Just go. Go hide!" Finley screamed as her hair was yanked and she fell onto her back. <em>

_Finley rolled onto her stomach, tilting her head down as she tried to stand up and break away from his hold. He had her hair in a death grip up to the scalp as he held her in place. Tears sprung from Finley's eyes as she tried not to scream out. _

"_What. Did. You. Say. To. Me?" Each word accented with the sharp sting of thin leather against her back. It broke through her cotton shirt with ease and peeled away the skin like butter with each last; her old sores reopening or bursting. She felt as his hold loosened on her hair. Blood soaked through her shirt and trickled down the length of her back, Finley's nerves exploded with pain. The burning and the throbbing racking her body before she was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground in the living room floor. She heard the jingle of keys and the slam of the front door before the darkness consumed her. She could see Ben's outline from her hooded gaze as he cried, shaking her, begging her to wake up. Shaking her. Shaking her. _

* * *

><p>Finley suddenly awoke, sitting straight up and retreating from the person shaking her. She crouched low in a defensive position, ready to run or fight.<p>

"It's Daryl."

Finley shook the thoughts from her head and stood in the darkness of the room. She silently thanked that her face was shadowed, so Daryl couldn't see her inevitable tear streaked face.

"I got tangled in the covers." Finley lied quickly.

Daryl sensed Finley tense in the darkness, "Well, what ya' thrashin' round for? Gunna tear up da' whole tower."

"You sleep. I'll take watch till morning." Finley stated before exiting the room and taking a seat against the wall on the outside of the room. She searched the yard and beyond before a shaky breath escaped her lips.

Daryl listened, waiting for her to start sobbing or throw herself off the tower. He heard her shaky breath after a few moments and rolled over, turning his back to the door. He didn't know this girl and he sure as shit didn't know how to comfort one. Yet he waited, listening for her to breakdown. He fell asleep waiting for the sobs that never came.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote: (I totally hijacked this idea from another poster. I thought it was good idea to close out chapters with.)<strong>

**The italicized part will be flashbacks. I don't think I've ever used flashbacks in a fanfiction before so let me know if it gets confusing. I would like to make a note that these flashbacks will be in random order but will piece together along the way.**

**In case you haven't noticed. I really enjoy page breaks, sorry about that. :) **

**I also really, really,love reviews! Please review, follow, or favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters, other than my own. **

**Recap: Finley and Ben are apart of the community at the prison. There's a creeper named Brandon, who apparently has a thing for Finley. Finley shared a watch tower with Daryl. **

* * *

><p>Finley made her way through the prison to the make shift cafeteria. After her night watch, she considered skipping breakfast, taking a shower, and then a nap. She could feel a thick layer of dirt and sweat covering her body, creating a lair of oil over her skin. She cringed and began to make her way towards the showers but halted when her stomach let out a loud growl. Finley sighed in response before deterring her direction again to head back towards the cafeteria.<p>

When she entered, she saw a crew working to clean up that morning's breakfast. Daryl was sitting at the table farthest from her. She had left the tower first but he had beaten her here due to her detours. As Finley walked across the cafeteria, she was met halfway by a slender black woman.

"You must be Finley? Rick said you'd be late to breakfast. I'm Sasha." She smiled at Finley.

"Yup. That's me."

"Well, it's nice to meet you but those bowls won't clean themselves." Sasha handed Finley a bowl of cold, sticky oatmeal before turning on her hell and heading in the opposite direction towards the dishes.

Daryl looked up momentarily as Finley took a seat diagonally from him.

"Need summin'?" He grumbled.

"No." She replied, shoveling a spoon of oatmeal into her mouth.

"Whatcha sittin' here for?"

"They're cleaning. I'm just staying out of the way."

Daryl shrugged returning to his own bowl. They ate in silence until Brandon took a seat across from Finley; leaving only one seat between him and Daryl.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine."

"How was watch?"

Finley noticed how Daryl's darted up towards hers before quickly inspecting his oatmeal. She simply shrugged in response to Brandon.

"Well, I got clean up on breakfast." He paused, gathering up his courage. "I'll be free later. We could hang out. Do you have any plans?"

Silence filled the space between the trio, "To stay alive." Finley said dryly, causing Daryl to smirk into his oatmeal.

Brandon ignored the tone and smiled at Finley, "Me too, but I think the prison is pretty safe. We could do something."

Before Finley could respond, Sasha yelled across the cafeteria, "Brandon! Come here!" motioning him over.

"Well, I'll see you later then."

Rick came over as Brandon reached the other side.

"You good?" He asked Finley.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"But you'll let me know?"

"Absolutely." Finley said before pushing away from the table and heading towards the showers.

In her absence, Rick turned to Daryl, "The watch go okay?"

"Yeah. Nuttin' happened. Whatin' much to go wrong."

"But Finley seemed okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"That Brandon kid always seems to be wherever she is."

Daryl shrugged, "Think it'll be a problem?"

"I'm not sure. She said she'd tell me if anything happened."

"Ya don' trust 'er?"

Rick shifted, "It's not that, I'm not sure she'll tell me. She and Ben have had some issues in the past. I'm worried she won't say anything, even if she needs to. I know it's complicated but it's not my story to tell. Can you just keep an eye out? Let me know if anything seems off?"

"She hadda nigh' mare las' night."

"About what?"

"Dunno. Said she got tangled in 'er covers."

Rick gave Daryl a firm nod before leaving the cafeteria.

Daryl made a mental note to be more mindful of Brandon and Finley's whereabouts for Rick before dumping his own bowl and heading towards the perch.

* * *

><p><strong>(A week or so later…) <strong>

Finley wrapped her towel tighter as the cool air goose prickled her skin. The heat wave seemed to have ended overnight, followed immediately by a cold snap. She rubbed the towel over her body roughly, trying to warm her skin. She dressed quickly in sweat pants and a large t-shirt before heading to her cell.

Ben was sitting on his bunk as she entered the room. His back was pressed against the wall, his unkept brown hair falling into his eyes as he read the book in his lap.

"That was fast." He said, breaking his eyes away from the task at hand.

"The water's getting cold, so faster showers are better."

"You shower at the weirdest times."

"I prefer to shower alone." She remarked as she scrunched the water from her hair before brushing it backwards and beginning to braid it.

"Ya know Finn, no one would say anything if they saw."

Finley cut her eyes at her brother. "I wouldn't care if they did. I just shower alone because I like having a minute to myself, not because of that."

"If you say so…" He said, trailing off and returning to his book.

As Finley finished French braiding her hair, Glenn appeared in the cell doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" She sat up a little straighter and turned her attention towards Glenn.

"Um…" He said, peeking a glance a at Ben.

"Oh. Hey Ben, could you give us a minute?"

"No problem but don't give Maggie a reason to stab you."

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

Ben exited the room, taking his paperback copy of Catcher in the Rye with him. Glenn took a seat on the lower bunk and faced Finley.

"I know we haven't known you that long but I have a favor to ask." He seemed nervous and uncertain.

"Knowing someone for a month after the turn, is like knowing someone a year before the turn. It's really no trouble at all."

"Okay…"

"Glenn, just say it."

"Well don't say anything to anyone. Swear? I mean really, just don't. Maggie is probably already going to kill me."

"Promise."

"Will you take her place on the supply run? I would but I have to stay here because I told Rick I'd help him with checking out some other areas of the prison. Daryl and Sasha are already going, Beth's watching Judith, Carl is still young and well honestly… you're Maggie's friend."

"I'll go, it's not a problem. Why are you being so weird about it?"

"It's not going that's the favor. Don't tell anyone but we think Maggie maybe… pregnant." He rushed out, visibly relaxing afterwords as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. "I need you to get a pregnancy test."

"She's…what?"

"We don't know for sure but we want to be certain and I don't want her going on any more runs until we know."

"Don't you guys use condoms?"

"We run out sometimes."

Finley let out a groan as she threw her head back and upwards against the wall, creating a quiet thud. Glenn waited for Finley's response.

"What time do I leave?"

"In a few hours. Please try and be discreet. I'll let Maggie know."

"Fine, but you tell her it was your idea. I don't want her mad at me."

* * *

><p>Finley pulled her tube socks up her legs as high as they would go before slipping on her most comfortable jeans and boots. She pulled a hoodie over her long sleeved shirt, making sure to pull her braid out after it was adjusted. She slipped her makeshift axe holster onto her back and placed both axes before holstering a gun to her thigh. She set off at a brisk pace towards the front gate. As she got closer she saw Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese, and Rick standing by a Hyundai and a silver truck.<p>

"Where's Maggie?" Sasha asked when she saw Finley strapped with weapons.

"She's sick and asked Finley to take her place." Rick stated before turning to Finley, "You should ride with Daryl. He's more seasoned on these runs and he can give you an overview before you get there."

Finley nodded.

After they pulled away from the prison and reached the main road, Finley spoke up, "What's the plan?"

"Don't get anyone kill't."

Finley rolled her eyes in response.

"We're goin' ta a small shoppin' center. We clean't out the grocery store a month ago but there's a lil' dollar store next ta it. Over crowded with geeks las' time so we had ta leave but we should be fine now. Don't shoot your gun; noise attracts 'em. Be quick and grab importan' stuff, no magazines or nothin' dumb."

Finley nodded, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Finley pulled out her two axes, balancing them in her grip as she followed Daryl up the road towards the shopping center. He had pulled off several yards away so the walkers wouldn't be attracted to the noise of the engine. He had his crossbow snuggled into his shoulder as he marched up the road with Finley, Tyreese, and Sasha in tow. There wasn't a walker in sight until they reached the parking lot of the shopping center. Finley counted 20 or so walkers as the group crouched at the edge of the woods.

"We might be able to make it in with only killing a few." Tyreese whispered.

Finley shook her head, "It'd be better to kill them all, clear the store, and if it's stocked we'll bring the cars up so we can load more."

Daryl nodded in agreement. "S'only bout 20. We can handle them. Ya ready?" He asked, looking to the group.

Daryl stepped out first, shooting the walker closest to him as Finley went towards the right slicing the scalp off of one closest to her. Tyreese and Sasha headed to the right, coming around at an arch to attack a trio of walkers. The group stayed close together as they cleared the parking lot in silence; only the sound of groans and mushed brains from the walkers filled the air. When the parking lot was littered with corpses, the group took a seat against the building to catch their breath. Finley watched as sweat glistened from Daryl's forehead as she tried to slow her own breathing. Killing a few walkers didn't take that much energy but killing a big group always felt like running a mile.

"Now what?" Tyreese asked.

"We catch our breath, and then clear the inside. You ready?" Finley asked, standing up near the doors of the store.

The others stood and moved towards the door as Finley pulled on it. Suddenly, Daryl slammed it closed.

"Ain't ya neva cleared a store befo'?"

"No."

"Knock firs'. If there's any geeks in there, they'll come a runnin'. Then open the door, instead o' sneakin' around the whole time." He turned towards the door and banged. His rasps on the thick glass echoed through the store. "It'll take 'em a minute ta all get up here."

A sudden hand against the glass made the group jump, Daryl peered inside. "Looks like there's 'bout 10. Get ready." He said before yanking the doors open.

A herd of walkers piled out of the store, pushing the group back. Daryl jerked his knife lose and began stabbing walkers in the head as quick as he could. To his right, Sasha and Tyreese backed away slicing and hammering as fast as their arms would take them. On the left, Finley swung her axes with accuracy and speed but the walkers were still filing out of the store.

"What the hell Daryl. Can't you count?" Finley yelled, drawing the attention of nearby walkers.

"Shut ya mouth and kill these sons' of bitches. The winda' was dirty."

The group was backed into the parking lot before Finley sliced the last walker's head in half.

"Ya got summin' say ta me?" Daryl seethed, stepping toe to toe with Finley.

Finley saw the way his blue eyes clouded and his nostrils flared. He was taller than her by at least half a foot but she rose on her toes attempting to meet his eyes, "Yeah, learn to count. You could've got us killed." Finley locked eyes with Daryl and didn't break contact until Tyreese placed his hand between them, pushing them apart.

Daryl jerked away, heading for the store. The group followed, stepping over dead walkers. They checked each isle and back room before meeting back at the front.

"Looks like it would be best if two of us went and brought the cars around, while two stay and start bringing things up front." Finley explained.

Tyreese shrugged, "We'll go get the cars. If we're not back in 15, something went wrong."

Finley grabbed a shopping cart and headed down the nearest isle. It was packed full of makeup and beauty products, so she kept walking until she reached the feminine isle. She started clearing the shelves of feminine products and dumping them into the cart. It wasn't until she reached for the pregnancy test, that she noticed Daryl at the end of the isle watching her. Their eyes met for a moment before Daryl looked away and headed down a different isle. Great, Finley thought, now Daryl's going to think I'm pregnant. She shoved the test into her pocket and continued to pile the cart until it was full and then pushed it to the front, where Daryl had already put a cart packed with blankets and toilet paper. Finley went to the small clothing section and emptied the racks into another cart before pushing it to the front. When Tyreese and Sasha returned with the cars, Daryl and Finley had emptied the store. Daryl and Tyreese got boxes from the back room and began filling them with items from the cart before stowing them in the cars. Once everything was packed to the brim, the members returned to their perspective cars and headed back to the prison. Finley could feel the silence between her and Daryl. She wished she had rode in the other car on the way back but resolving herself to remain quiet she continued to stare out the window. She was pulled out of her mindless stare when Daryl broke the silence with his gruff voice,

"Ya pregnant?"

Finley remained silent, hoping Daryl would shy away. Instead it only made him angry and more persistent.

"I ask'd you a question. Whada ya need that pregnancy test fo'?"

Finley continued to stare out of the window, pretending Daryl hadn't spoken.

"Damn it. I asked you a question!"

"None of your business. Now shut the fuck up." She screamed back, kicking her foot up onto the dash before turning back to the window.

Once safely inside the fence, Daryl hopped out slamming his door shut before Finley even placed a foot on the ground. He shrugged past Rick and Carl and continued stomping towards the prison at a brisk pace.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Finley responded as she began pulling boxes out of the back of the truck.

"What's wrong with Daryl?"

Finley shrugged, "He's always having mood swings."

She continued unloading the truck, pretending she didn't know why Daryl was so mad. In a way, she didn't. She didn't understand why he was so upset. If she was pregnant, it wasn't his and therefore none of his business. She didn't even know him; he had no right to judge her. She highly doubted he was an altar boy. She slammed down the box she was carrying, bringing Rick's attention back on her.

"Sorry, slipped." Finley gave him a tight smile and pushed thoughts of Daryl from her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote : I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Only one review so far, please please review. Let me know what you think, even if it's criticism so I can fix it! =/ **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own. **

**RECAP: Ben & Finley go to the prison. Finley & Daryl have watch together. Maggie may be pregnant?! Daryl thinks Finley's pregnant and gets pissed. Finley gets pissed in return. **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Finley was practically giddy with the prospect of having a free moment to herself. She curled her legs under her as she leaned back into the corner of her bottom bunk. She pulled the thin blankets higher as she nestled in the crook. She reached for the battered copy of Pride and Prejudice from the prison library. She remembered the first time she read Pride and Prejudice. Her sophomore honors English teacher had assigned books from 18th century, in an effort to challenge the class. Initially, Finley had dreaded the assignment but as she became better acquainted with Lizzy and Darcy's story; she soon cared for the characters. It was Pride and Prejudice that had sparked her love for reading. Growing up under the roof of a step dad, she had barely known before her mother's ultimately death; had taken a bigger toll on Finley than she like to let on. When she needed a way to escape, she turned to books. Her and Ben had no other family and were too young to have enough money to venture out on their own. While Finley was busy protecting Ben; her books protected her from the harsh reality of her own life. She pushed the thoughts from head and was immediately sucked into Jane Austen's love story.<p>

Finley could feel herself falling and jerked awake. Apparently, she had fallen asleep, she thought to herself as she arched her back. She stretched her legs next, pulling back when her foot hit something firm and soft.

Her eyes bolted open. "Brandon…?" She asked confusion evident in her sleepy stare. She didn't understand what was happening.

Brandon only stared back; his usual sparkling eyes and his bright smile had vanished. He moved closer towards her.

"Hey Finn." Ben said as he walked through the cell door.

Brandon jerked away as if he had been burned. He stood and smiled in one fluid motion, facing Ben. Finley watched in astonishment as the dead eyed man transformed into the cheeky, frat boy everyone knew.

"Oh, hey Ben!" Next he turned to Finley, "I'll see you later, Finn." He winked at her before moving past Ben and out into the hall. All the while, he never broke form as he casually walked away.

"What was that about? I thought you didn't like him?" Ben asked before he had the opportunity to notice Finley's expression, "Whoa, Finn. What's going on? Did he do something? You look, shocked."

"No, I don't think so. I was asleep and when I woke up, he was just sitting on the bed watching me."

Finley felt a cold chill run down her back. Ben glanced around nervously, scratching the back of his head uncertainly.

"Maybe you should tell Rick."

Finley instantly shut down, "No. Nothing happened and I can handle it."

"Yeah but Rick and the others can help."

Finley threw her book across the room before jumping up from the bed. "It's fine. I said I could handle it. I handled it while we were growing up, didn't I? Where was Rick then? Trying to separate us!" Finley was screaming by the time she finished, her chest pumping up and down.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself as she began to mush her feet down into her boots.

"Look, we've always made it on our own. We can still do that. It's not a problem, just leave it alone. Okay?"

Ben looked unsure, "This is different. We're not kids, they can't separate us. We can use the help we never got."

Finley felt her anger rise to the surface once more, "Just keep your mouth shut." She bit at Ben before moving past him.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… <strong>

"The council meeting is called to session." Hershel said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Carol is giving Beth a break by watching Judith. Now first on the list, welcome back Michonne. We hope you can stay with us for a little while."

"Glenn, how are we looking on food?"

"We could always use more food but we should be able to make it through the winter, if we ration properly."

"Daryl, how about ammo and animals?"

"Ain't used no ammo in a while, should be fine. Animals be goin' inta hidin' soon."

"Michonne, the governor?"

"No luck. The trail went cold."

Hershel gave a stiff nod before continuing, "We're doing okay on medical supplies as long as there's not another attack but we should probably do a supply run in case we get snow."

"There's a big store east of here; looked untouched the last time I saw." Michonne input.

"That's got to be 30 miles away." Glenn said.

"Yeah but if we go, we'll be stocked for the whole winter."

"'M game." Daryl responded.

"You should probably take a big group, clear it all at once." Hershel advised.

"Me, Maggie, Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, Finley, Ben, and Brandon. That should be plenty." Glenn said.

"Nah, don' think Finley should come."

"Why?" Glenn asked confused. "She's proved herself and she just went on that other run with you a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, bu' I don' wan' her on the run anymore." Daryl's voice grew raspier as the conversation continued.

"You still haven't given a reason why. You can't hate her just because she's new." Glenn protested.

Finally Daryl had enough, "She's pregnant. Thas' why."

"What makes you think she's pregnant?" Hershel interrupted.

"Grabbed a piss stick on the las' run. Saw her. When I ask her 'bout it she would'n answer."

Glenn cleared his throat, "That was for me."

"Ya pregnant?" Daryl said sarcasm in his voice.

"No, but we thought Maggie might be. That's why we asked her to grab it." Glenn looked to Hershel and began rambling, "She's not though. No worries."

Hershel relaxed into his seat.

"Why didn' ya ask me to git it?"

"Daryl… could you imagine asking you to get a pregnancy test?" Glenn asked in disbelief.

"Good point, China man."

* * *

><p>Daryl walked through the dark hallway, his own boots echoing off the walls. He barely paid attention to the little path the miniature flash light provided him. He turned the corner sharply, bumping into something before he was slammed against the wall. The flashlight flew from his hand into the far wall with a loud smack. Daryl could feel the small hands holding him in place; he pushed off the wall, flipping his assailant against the wall. He held them in place with his forearm across their chest and his hips pinned to theirs as he fumbled in his pocket for his lighter.<p>

Daryl flicked on the lighter and brought it towards his face as the other person struggled against him.

"Wha' ya doin' here?"

Finley stopped struggling, once she saw it was Daryl but he remained in place.

"I was going for a walk."

"In the dark?"

Finley looked away, slightly ashamed of not bringing a flashlight, "I didn't know it was this dark back here."

Daryl continued to hold Finley in place but lessened his pressure. For the first time since meeting Daryl, Finley stared into his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue; she didn't know how she had missed them before. Finley's tongue darted out, wetting her lips as her heart pounded in her chest. She watched as Daryl's eyes flicked to her mouth and his body went rigid. The only noise was their labored breathing as they continued to stare at each other.

Suddenly they were both in a halo of bright light, "Daryl, what's going on?" Michonne asked, reaching for her katana.

Daryl let Finley go, taking a few steps back. "Nuthin'. Jus' bumped into each otha'. I dropped my light."

Michonne continued to flick her eyes between Daryl and Finley as they both stared at the ground awkwardly.

"I'm Finley." She said, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm Michonne. Come on, let's go to dinner." She moved past them, leading the way with her own flashlight, as she dropped her katana back into its sheath with a chink.

* * *

><p><strong> Footnote: Hope you like it so far! Please review! <strong>

**Btw, does anyone follow Norman Reedus on twitter? TV Guide interview said he cried during the filming of the midseason finale. WHAT IF HE DIES?! **

**Also, I looooove smut and it will come. :) Unfortunately, Daryl's socially awkward so it should take time. **

**Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own. **

**This story is kind of going to go AU-ish because it won't follow the show exactly but it'll stay in the same realm. **

**Recap: Brandon is a creeper and has fixated on Finley. Daryl outted Finley's pregnancy, only to find out she's not pregnant. They had a close encounter in a dark hallway. Don't forget **_italicized words are dreams._

**WARNING: There is some foul language in here. No SMUT yet, but when it starts it won't stop so hold on :)**

* * *

><p>"He doesn't need to be here. We have plenty of people going." Finley argued back.<p>

"Fin, I'm going. I have to pull my weight around here."

"And you do; inside the walls"

"Why don't you just calm down?" A boy interrupted.

Finley vaguely recognized him as Beth's boyfriend. He had been at the prison longer than Finley and Ben but he was still fairly new.

"And why don't you just shut the fuck up and mind your own business?" Finley bit back as she stepped up to him, letting her toes press against his as her chest met his rib cage.

"He's goin'." Daryl said, bringing Finley's rage down on himself.

"This is bullshit!" She said, throwing her empty packs into the truck. "I don't see Beth or Carl going."

"They're staying here to help watch the kids." Tyreese interjected, as he vainly attempted to calm the situation.

"Besides Fin, I'm a lot older than Carl and still two or three years older than Beth." Ben said.

"This is a big haul an' we need as many people as we can git. You needa git ya head right befo' you git us all killed." Daryl barked, as he placed the last touches on the vehicles.

Brandon approached the group, smiling brightly. His eyes landed on Finley before turning to Daryl.

"I'll go."

Daryl hesitated, "Nah, we're okay."

"Well, you said you needed as many people as possible and I'm offering."

Brandon climbed into the truck near Finley; pretending Daryl wasn't staring daggers into his back.

* * *

><p>They had almost finished clearing the store when the roof began to collapse, causing a heard of walkers to fall through the ceiling and into the store. Panic set in; some of the group tried to run while Michonne, Daryl and Finley began slaying walkers without hesitation. Finley's eyes searched the room feverishly as she slid her axe into the skull of a walker. She finally spotted him, across the store, backed into a corner by a group of walkers. Finley moved forwards to Ben, slicing a walker out of her path when she was suddenly yanked backward. An arm snaked around her waist, creating a death grip on her.<p>

"LET. ME. GO!" She said, struggling to break the grip on her midsection.

"No! We need to go." He began pulling her backwards as Finley twisted in his arms.

Her eyes met Brandon's briefly before her fist shot out connecting with his jaw, causing him to drop Finley without warning. Her head banged against the concrete floor as the wind was knocked out of her. Finley rolled over to her stomach as a fresh wave of pain rolled down her body. She was on all fours attempting to stumble forward as a walker dropped in front of her. Finley barely registered the bolt in his eye as she stumbled past.

"No! Wait! They'll smell the blood, dumbass!" A raspy voice yelled near her ear, as she was pulled up right and backwards.

Finley's fist shot out without hesitation this time; the grip on her arm loosened enough for her to struggle free and run towards Ben. Finley slung both axes into the back of the walker's heads in front of her but the panic in her chest only grew as she tried to reach Ben. There were too many walkers and she didn't know if she could make it in time. Finley glanced around nervously when suddenly, a calm settled over her as she replaced one of her axes in its holster. She headed towards the exit door across from Ben. Pain surged down the left side of her body as she drug her axe blade horizontally across her arm. Blood blossomed from the cut and dribbled onto the floor at her feet. She banged her axe against the door, trying to draw the attention of the walkers surrounding Ben.

"Come on! You stupid fucks! Come get me!" Her axe continued to smack against the door frame loudly.

The walkers turned with mild interest until the smell of fresh blood reached them. Then they're staggered steps became more frenzied and determined as they groaned in excitement towards Finley. Finley backed into the parking lot, leading the herd of walkers away from Ben. The group exited out of the other door and looped around behind Finley to the vehicles. Daryl slid into the truck and sped towards Finley barely stopping as Tyreese hauled her body over the side into the bed of the truck.

* * *

><p>The truck skidded to a halt inside the prison as Finley jumped over the side. Her stride heading straight for Ben as he slouched out of the other vehicle.<p>

"See! That's why you should have stayed here! You could have died!" She screamed.

Finley could barely focus on his image as her adrenaline sped into over drive. Her body shook with anger as a tennis ball sized lump filled her throat. She was angry and afraid. Angry he went and afraid he almost died. She wouldn't cry though, she hadn't cried in years and she wasn't going to start now.

"I'm fine! You're the one who almost died! I'm not a kid anymore. It's the end of the world! Everyone dies! Just leave me alone!" Ben screamed back at her before turning on his heel and heading into the prison.

Finley was fuming as a hand gently touched her shoulder; she jumped away out of habit. Brandon's hazel eyes peered into hers as he wetted his lips, "Fin, you need – "

"I don't need shit!" She screamed. "Don't call me Fin! You don't fucking know me and don't ever touch me again or I'll kill you myself!"

Finley stalked towards his slowly retreating figure until she was scooped up and placed over the shoulder of Daryl Dixon.

She struggled in his arms, "Put me down, you hillbilly redneck prick!"

She continued to try to wiggle away but only caused herself to become nauseas as she stared at the ground while hanging over Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl didn't stop until they reached Finley's cell. He deposited her on the bed before shutting the cell door behind him.

"You can't do this!" She yelled, rising from the bed, "I didn't do anything wrong! You can't just lock me in here!" Her body shook as her wobbly legs approached him.

"SIT DOWN!" Finley jumped from the shock of Daryl's voice filling the tiny cell. "You almost got yerself killed! Ya think ya shakin' 'cause yer mad? No, dumbass. Look at ya arm and ya head's bleedin' too."

Finley looked to her forgotten arm, noticing the blood still flowing without much restriction. Her uninjured arm moved to the back of her scalp where her braid was matted with dried blood. Finley's adrenaline vanished as quickly as it came; she swayed slightly as she stared at her bright red hands.

"…Daryl." She whispered before the room went black.

* * *

><p>Finley woke to the gentle clinking sound of metal against metal. Hershel and Maggie were at her bedside. Finley moved to sit up sending a fresh wave of pain through her achy body.<p>

"Whoa. You need to rest." Hershel said, gently as he pushed Finley back against the bed. "You're lucky you didn't damage anything in your arm. You're head only had a small cut and I don't believe you have a concussion. Here take these." He pushed two small white pills into her hands, "They're mild pain killers, just enough to take the edge off. I'd give you something stronger but I don't want to risk it just in case you do have a concussion."

Finley nodded as she popped the two pills into her dry mouth. She was thankful as Maggie reached her a bottle of water.

"Now, get some rest. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." Hershel closed his first aid bag and left the two girls to themselves.

"How ya feelin'?" Maggie asked hesitantly.

"Hurt."

"It could be worse, you could be dead. Ben told me what you did."

Finley only stared as Maggie.

"I understand protecting the ones you love but you won't be here to love them in return if you die."

Finley looked away, silently blinking back tears. She was still mad and afraid. She choked down her emotions, repairing her walls before mumbling to Maggie.

"Where's Ben?"

"He's with Beth. I think he's going to stay down in another cell to clear his head."

"He's that mad?"

"Oh. I guess you don't know." Maggie said, staring at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

Finley's head jerked towards Maggie, "What? What is it?"

"Zach, Beth's boyfriend died. Apparently him and Ben were also close."

Finley sucked in her top lip nervously as she stared at the top bunk.

"Now, he hates me."

"No, he's just upset. He needs time."

Finley nodded as Maggie patted her on the leg before exiting the cell. The cell was too big without Ben here. Her thoughts ran ramped in her mind before a drowsy medicine induced sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p><em>Finley fidgeted in her chair at the dining room table. It'd been four years since her father's death and anytime her mother had a talk with her at the table, anxiety would fill Finley's chest. She glanced at Ben who was already looking at her, he shrugged as if to say he had no idea what was going on. <em>

"_Well, I just wanted to talk with you two. I know things were hard and have been different since you father died. We've all made adjustments. I know you miss him and I do too."_

_Finley stared at her mom. She was beautiful; sandy blonde hair that fell in gentle waves over her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled as tears pricked the lids and flowed down silently. She was the only person in the world who looked beautiful when they cried. She continued to watch as her mother sniffled and wiped the stray tear away before clearing her throat. _

"_You know I've been seeing Steve for a while now and we feel like it's time to make things official."_

_Ben and Finley snuck a glance of confusion at each other before returning their attention back on their mother. _

"_What?" Ben squeaked out. His blue eyes stood out against his dark brown hair._

"_Steve and I are going to get married. Him and Lisa will be moving in here soon. I know she's a little younger than you guys but you're going to have a new sister."_

"_So… Steve will be our dad?" Ben questioned quietly._

"_No. He'll never be our dad." Finley almost flipped the chair as she pushed away from the table._

_The house echoed as she slammed her bedroom door shut. She threw herself onto her bed and cried until her eyes stopped producing tears. _

_**Hours later… **_

_Finley felt her bed dip as her mother sat on the edge. She placed her hand on Finley's shoulder as she spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. _

"_I know you're awake, Fin. No matter how still you lay or how slow you breathe; a mother knows. I know it will be hard for you accepting another man into the house; you and your father were so close but it's time Fin. It's time to let go. I finally retired from service after your father died; I didn't want you kids to go through that twice. Steve will never replace your dad but you'll learn to love him. Sometimes, I just don't want to be alone. One day, you'll meet a man and you'll understand." Finley's mom, Sarah, patted her leg gently before leaving the room._

_Finley burrowed down into the warm safety of her plush covers, trying not to think about her dad as sleep finally claimed her. _

Finley opened her eyes slowly, groaning as she appeared around the empty cell. She shifted her weight with a whimper of pain as she tried to push the memories from her mind. She didn't want to think about her dad or her mom; it hurt too much. Everyone thought the apocalypse was the worst thing that had ever happened to this world, but Finley knew it was only a matter of perspective. Her happy world ended before this virus.

_There he was, standing in the living room again. Fear flooded inside of Finley's chest, tears began to flow before Rick Grimes even asked them to sit down. Finley grasped Ben's hand tightly in her own, placing her body in front of him protectively. _

"_What… what is it?" Steve's panicked voice, echoed in her memory. "What's happened? What's going on? Is Sarah in trouble? Where's Lisa?" He continued his ramble as he backed into the couch, falling into it with no restraint._

"_There's been an accident. Sarah and Lisa were hit by semi-truck driver who fell asleep behind the wheel." Rick stared at the floor, not wanting to meet their eyes. He forced himself, holding his breath as he peered up at the two children and devastated husband. "We need you to come down and identify the bodies."_

_A feral scream erupted from Finley, "NO! Not again. Not again." She repeated over and over like a broken record. "How can this be? She's not overseas; she's supposed to be safe!" Finley's sobs racked her body as Ben flew into her arms. _

* * *

><p>Finley jolted away this time, flying to an upright position. She had broken out in a cold sweat and her body ached; she needed to take a shower. It was dark outside, late in the night; hopefully she wouldn't disturb anyone. She grabbed some clothes, towels, and homemade shower caddy before heading to the showers. The floor felt ice cold against her bare feet as she padded her way to the showers; only her soft scuffles sounded in the dark. As she neared the showers, she realized she wasn't alone; someone else was in the bathroom brushing their teeth. He was bent over the sink with only his bare back visible to Finley as she walked into the showers. She saw in the dim light, the raised edges of old wounds; some smaller while others covered across his back. She knew the sting of those marks all too well, her grip tightened on her towels in response. She barely adverted her eyes when he rose, spotting her for the first time. He turned to face her quickly, putting his bare back against the wall.<p>

"What're ya doin'?" He grumbled, slightly irritated.

"Shower."

He grumbled at her again as he pulled a sleeveless shirt over his head, successfully hiding his scars like he always did. Finley ignored him and continued to the showers, only undressing once she heard him stomp away.

* * *

><p><strong> There ya go! :) My goodness I want them to have sex and it will come, one day. Maybe I should do a far future one shot of some smutty smut ;) <strong>

** If you have any questions, let me know. :) **

**And as always please review 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own. **

**RECAP: Finley WIGGED out on Ben, Brandon, and Daryl. Zach died. Ben moved to another cell and Finley ran into Daryl in the bathroom, in the middle of the night. **

**Some mature(er) content but no smut...yet. This wasn't even supposed to happen and it hit me! Hope you like it! Review :)**

* * *

><p>Finley sat on the edge of her cot, vainly attempting to dry her wet hair. She stared into space as she thought about Ben and the run from the store. She had panicked when Ben was cornered; he was literally her only family left. Her dad died when she was young; they were always close. Even though he was deployed overseas, it still shocked her family when they received the news. Only 5 years later, she received the news of her mother and step sister's death from a car crash. That left Ben and Finley with their new step dad Steve. Finley didn't like him even when he was charming and charismatic before the death of her mother and his daughter. After the accident, he morphed into a monster and Finley's dislike grew to hatred.<p>

"Ya got too much hair. It won' dry like tha'."

Finley jumped at the sound of Daryl's gruff voice. She glanced around; it was still the middle of the night. What was he doing here? She wondered silently. Apparently, her emotions flickered across her face like an open book because Daryl shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He stared at the floor quietly.

"What's that?" Finley asked, nodding her head towards his hand which was placed behind his back.

"I couldn' sleep, figa'd ya couldn' eitha." He brought a half empty bottle of Jack around his side, sloshing it back and forth in the air.

Finley hesitated, looking away as she brought her cold bare feet to the cot and pulled them under her. Throwing caution to the wind she blurted out, "Fuck it, why not?" She scooted further back under the cot as Daryl stepped into the cell. He pulled his crossbow off his back and placed it by him as he sat on the edge of her cot, twisting open the bottle of whiskey. He took a long pull from the bottle before handing it to Finley. She breathed in the smell before bringing the bottle to her own lips. She blew out a shaky breath.

"Didn' spect that."

"What?"

"Figur'd you for a vodka drinker."

"Why? 'Cause Ima girl?"

"Well, yeah, kind-nuh."

"That's not sexiest at all." Finley said, taking the bottle back from Daryl's loose grip and taking another long pull.

Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled the bottle back, taking a longer pull than Finley. He huffed as Finley took the bottle from his grasp again, taking an even longer pull of the warm whiskey than Daryl did. They continued swapping the bottle back and forth until Finley drained the last drop.

"Tha' was not very lady like. Ain' you 'pose to be polite?" Daryl huffed as he got up from the bed.

"You're forgetting your crossbow." Finley said sullenly.

"Ima be righ' back." He grumbled before taking off down the hall.

His footsteps echoed gently off the walls. Before his spot grew cold on the cot, he returned with two unopened warm beers in his hand.

"Needa drink these a bit slower, las I got." He opened a beer and handed it to Finley.

She could feel her head swim as she drank from the warm beer. A quarter of a bottle of Jack Daniel's on an empty stomach would have anyone feeling the effects. Even Daryl, she thought, as she saw his face turning slightly red.

"Why'd you do this?" Finley blurted out, her mouth moving before her mind could catch up. This was often the case when liquor was involved.

Daryl looked taken back before quickly controlling his features and shrugging his shoulders. He avoided Finley's eyes as he glanced around the cell.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Finley was bold without liquor; the warm feeling in her chest only caused her boldness to grow.

" 'Cause I wanted to. Figur'd you needed it and I couldn' sleep." He shrugged again.

"Oh."

"Whatcha mean Oh? You wan' me to leave?" Daryl's voice grew harsher with each word.

"No." Finley said quickly, too quickly. She bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself to focus. "I just didn't think you liked me, much."

Daryl shifted again but didn't say anything. So they sat in silence, sipping occasionally on their beers. Finley stretched her legs, bumping her foot into Daryl's thigh. They jerked away immediately, almost out of fear.

"Sorry. I need to stretch."

Daryl scooted along the bed so he was sitting length wise on the bed beside Finley. She was already placed in the corner near the wall while Daryl sat on the outmost edge. One of his feet dangled over the edge until it reached the floor as he slouched down against the wall. Finley handed him her half empty beer bottle, to which Daryl's eyes flew up in response.

"Though' ya could hang." He smirked at her.

"I can." Finley responded defiantly. "It's hot whiskey and beer on an empty stomach. What'd you expect?" She sighed deeply.

Daryl stayed quietly only for a moment before breaking the silence. "I came ta check on ya'. I kno why ya flipt at the sto'."

"And why's that?"

" 'Cause ya brother."

It was Finley's turn to grumble to herself. "No shit."

"I hadda brother." Daryl didn't know why but he knew when he came in here he was going to tell her about Merle. No one else seemed to have a bond like him and Merle did; no one until her and Ben. "He died bein' a hero. Ain' neva done nuttin' like that in his life." Daryl drained his beer and dropped it on the floor gently before picking up Finley's bottle and draining it.

Finley could see where this was headed. Where his mind was going as she watched him drain the two hot beer bottles. She felt pretty drunk herself and that was with Jack and only half a hot beer. Her hand reached out to Daryl's, gently touching it. He pulled away a bit, but Finley reached again hesitantly taking it in her own. Her gray eyes met his blue ones for a brief moment then a deep swelling filled her belly causing her to lean forward and press her lips to his. He remained still as a statue as Finley's hot lips pressed against his own. She smelled like Jack Daniels, soap, and vanilla. His tongue darted out, causing a small whimper to escape Finley's throat which opened her mouth for Daryl to explore. His tongue skimmed her lips again as hers darted into his mouth. Daryl's hot breath mixed with her own as her hands slipped up his arms and knotted into his hair. They kissed for what seemed like eternity in Finley's swimming head but was, really only minutes. Daryl's hand snaked up her hip, pushing his hand under her shirt but stopping on her lower ribcage. His thumb brushed against a rough edge causing Finley to gasp and climb off his waist. She lay down and placed distance between them. Daryl jumped up, prepared to leave due to Finley's sudden reproach until her hand shot out grasping his own and pulling him back to the bed. Finley was unaware of the sweet picture she presented as her bottom lip jutted out slightly. Daryl lay back on the bed, still keeping to his side. Finley held his hand firmly in her own, bringing his knuckles to her lips before snuggling down into the cot and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaaat? ;) I was supposed to hold out for like 10 chapters before they kissed but even I was anxious. I guess the question is where do they go from here? How will tomorrow be? Also, I'd like to point out the parallel between MerleDaryl's relationship and Finley/Ben's. I didn't plan that and I only realized when I was writing this chapter. So yay! **

**As always, PLEASE review :) You can follow / favorite too but reviews are nice. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own. **

**Please read, review, favorite, and follow. :)**

**Shorter chapter but that's okay.**

* * *

><p>Jesus, she cursed herself silently, why did I drink? A tiny voice crept into her mind, "because, Daryl asked you too." Finley shook her head, "Absolutely not" she said aloud.<p>

"Absolutely not, what?" Maggie asked, confusion covering her beautiful features as she entered the cell.

Finley sat up, realizing how badly she missed a door with a lock. "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I don't feel so great either."

Maggie reached out without warning, checking Finley's head with the back of her hand. "You don't feel warm." Finley jerked away causing Maggie to jump.

"Oh. Um, sorry." Her eyes shifting uneasily, "Are you okay?"

Finley tried to give a chuckle but it came out harsh and unnatural. "It's fine. I just, don't like to be touched."

Maggie nodded, watching as Finley rose from the bottom bunk and began brushing her hair. "Well, I wanted to make sure you came down for breakfast. See ya in a few."

With that, Maggie strode from the cell before Finley could get a word in edgewise.

* * *

><p>Finley stood in the breakfast line, appearing to stare at nothing while she was actually avoiding Daryl's gaze. She didn't even know if he was in the cafeteria but she knew she didn't want to find out. She ticked off the thoughts from her mental check list. <em>Did she like Daryl?<em> He seemed okay. _Was he attractive?_ Definitely. _Did he like her?_ Who knew? The same went for them being friends, who knew. She sighed externally. _Did she want a relationship?_ She hesitated before rephrasing the question. _Did she need a relationship during the end of the world?_ Definitely, without a doubt, no. It wasn't going to happen with him or with anyone else. Most of the people in their rag-tag community seemed okay. She had grown very close to Maggie and Glenn but at the end of the day, the only person she needed was Ben. Definitely.

Finley looked up; she was at the breakfast table. Apparently, she had been on auto pilot. She took her normal seat across from Maggie. She frowned at the vacant seat beside her, where Ben usually sat. He had moved further down the table which placed several people between them. Finley rolled her eyes before digging into her prepackaged muffin. Maggie gave her a sympathetic look, to which Finley shrugged. Ben was mad but he'd get over it. They were siblings, brother and sister; they were all each other had. He'd been mad before and he'd get mad again. Finley ate in silence; she couldn't wait to get back to bed. Since she went on the run yesterday, she was free today. Finley was finally broken out of her own thoughts by Glenn.

"Daryl, do you think you guys caught something?"

Finley tensed as Glenn's voice seemed to echo through the cafeteria. Finley concentrated on her muffin more closely. She peeked out of the corner of her eye, realizing for the first time that Daryl was at the next table over, only 4-6 feet away. He didn't respond, he just stared at Glenn and shrugged before returning to his muffin.

"No offense, but you look like crap and so does Finley."

Finley's head popped up; shocked as Glenn continued to stare at Daryl.

"Ya ain' exactly brigh' eyed and bush' tailed, china man."

Finley took that as her cue to leave when Glenn turned to Maggie, a worried expression on his face.

"Feel my head. Do I feel warm?"

* * *

><p>Finley didn't notice him following her as she headed for the trash. Fear spiked through her like a javelin as Brandon appeared beside her.<p>

"Can we talk?" He whispered intently.

"No."

As Finley moved past him, he reached out grabbing her arm in a light but firm grip. "Finley."

His face probably appeared cheery to everyone else in the cafeteria but Finley saw his eyes grow cold and his voice drop to a threatening tone. Her heart raced as she reacted out of instinct. She pulled his hand from her arm and slid under, twisting it behind his back as she slammed his head and torso onto a nearby table.

Daryl jumped up from his seat as the entire cafeteria turned to watch the scene unfold. Daryl glanced at Ben, who watched uninterested.

"Daryl…" Maggie said, dragging his attention away from Finley. "She's got it."

Rick chose that moment to walk up.

"What's going on?" He looked perplexed as everyone just stood still, watching.

"She doesn't like to be touched. Nearly jumped out of her skin when I felt her forehead this morning."

Daryl thought back to how she had jumped away when her foot hit his leg. Then his mind drifted to her breath mixing with his own and her warm skin under his calloused fingers. He shook the thoughts from his head and stood with Rick watching Finley whisper into Brandon's ear.

"I don't know how else to say it. Stay away from me. Stay away from ben. I don't like you and I never will. You're digging a hole that will be your grave. DON'T. EVER. SPEAK. TO. ME. OR. BEN. AGAIN." She finished through gritted teeth.

Finley stormed off leaving behind a silent cafeteria and a hurt Brandon. Daryl took off after her, ignoring Ben's warning.

"I wouldn't do that."

* * *

><p>Daryl caught up to Finley, "Wait, Fin."<p>

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that? My name is Finley. I don't know you people and you don't know me. Piss off!"

She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Ungrateful bitch!" Daryl yelled after her before stalking through the cafeteria to head out of the prison.

Maggie, Glenn, Rick, and the others shared a surprised look.

Ben shrugged, "I warned him."


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you're still reading. Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated! **

**I do not own TWD or any of the characters, other than my own. **

**RECAP: Daryl and Finley had a kiss and she got drunk. She decided she didn't need or want a relationship and avoided Daryl. Brandon went a little cray cray and Finley put him in his place. Then yelled at Daryl, who yelled back. **

* * *

><p>Glenn and Maggie headed down the aisle of the small store. Maggie pushed the buggy as she scanned the shelves while Glenn's eyes bounced back and forth. Maggie reached for some supplies and dropped it unceremoniously into the buggy with a clang. Glenn jumped a little at the sound, resulting in a giggle from Maggie.<p>

Glenn rolled his eyes, "This run is unnecessary. We're doing good on supplies."

"It's been weeks since our last one and it's getting more into winter. Plus, this is easy." Maggie shrugged, crestfallen before pushing the buggy further.

Glenn's hand shot out, gripping her by the crook of the arm. He pulled her to him; snaking his hands around her waist.

"You're pouting. What's wrong?"

"I'm not poutin'." She stared at his chest.

"Mags." He said, leaning over to nibble her neck affectionately. "I'm your husband. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

Maggie blushed slightly, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Use my weakness against me?"

"Why do you make me?" He brushed his lips across hers, admiring the way her eyes sparkled even in the dim light. "Now what's wrong?" He stood straighter, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Nothing. It's silly."

"No matter what, your thoughts and feelings matter to me."

"I just… I just… miss Christmas." She muttered before gushing, "We don't even know what day it is. We're trying to stay alive and I'm thinking about Christmas."

She paused, unsure of herself, "It's just, my mom loved Christmas."

Glenn swooped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"This ain't no damned college party." Daryl's gruff voice called from the end of the aisle.

Maggie smiled weakly as she rolled her eyes while Glenn blushed, refusing to drop his arms from Maggie.

"Come 'ere. Got somethin' ta show ya."

Maggie and Glenn followed Daryl down the aisle and through the store. They stepped over decomposing walkers and trash. Daryl stopped outside a door labeled MANAGEMENT ONLY. He pulled his crossbow onto his shoulder and pushed the door open. A walker lay on the floor, a bolt protruding from his eye. Daryl gingerly stepped over the corpse, yanking the bolt from his eye in the process.

"Looks like dumbass tried ta drink 'imself ta death. Guess he ain't kno ya turn anyway."

"What?"

Daryl motioned to the corner of the room that was hidden by a large wood desk. Glenn and Maggie stepped around peering at the corner.

"Who could drink that much?"

"Merle woulda tried."

The back corner was lined with black, green, and clear bottles. Some were wine and bourbon while others were vodka and tequila. Glenn gave Maggie a toothy smile.

"Thought ya was neva drinkin' again afta' the CDC, chinaman."

"Well… it is Christmas."

* * *

><p>"I'll see if they can send someone else I'm really sorry, I just don't feel very well."<p>

"Patrick, you're on watch because they had no one else. I can handle watch alone."

Finley watched as Patrick made his way across the yard. She sat down on the edge of the tower, letting her legs dangle over. The chilly air nipped at the exposed skin on her face and neck. The night was silent aside from the groans of the walkers at the edge of the fence. Finley watched as a figure moved across the yard towards the tower. She heard the soft thud of the down stairs door as it opened and closed, followed by the upper door. Finley turned from the edge to find Ben standing on the platform. She turned back towards the fence without a word. Ben moved closer to Finley, taking a seat by her side.

"I heard you were alone up here."

"I told Patrick I'd be fine, they didn't have to send anyone."

"They didn't, I came on my own."

Finley's head turned to stare at Ben. Her eyebrows arched high on her forehead in disbelief. She let out a disgruntled sigh and again, turned her eyes back on the fence.

"It's been almost a month." Finley whispered.

"I know. I was mad and for once, I didn't need you to protect me. I just needed space and I could finally have it."

Finley remained quiet.

"I still need you Fin, I always will." He reached out pulling her into a hug.

Finley fell over sideways from her seated position. "Ben, let me go." She pushed away, righting herself.

They sat in a comfortable silence as the walkers groaned from the fence. Finley sharpened her two small axes as Ben picked at the bottom of his tennis shoe. A few hours had passed when Ben broke the silence.

"The Christmas party is tomorrow afternoon."

"I know."

"It won't really be like Christmas. They just found a lot of booze on the run earlier today." He paused momentarily, unsure as he toed into dangerous territory. "I know you hate Christmas."

"I don't hate Christmas." Finley deflected.

"Fine. I know Christmas has never been the same since dad died. I don't have as many memories from that time but I know he loved Christmas. Daddy's little girl and momma's little boy; that was us."

Finley stayed silent, focusing closely on her axes.

"I'm just saying, it won't be so bad. We deserve, you deserve to celebrate. Just be happy we made it this far."

The silence returned. Ben continued to pick at his shoes while Finley moved onto her smaller dagger. Time had ticked by comfortably until Ben yawned and rolled his shoulders.

"Go to sleep in the tower."

"I'm fine."

"Ben, it's my watch. Just go, you're exhausted. I had a nap earlier anyway."

"Liar." Ben replied but stood from his spot and went to lie down on the small pallet in the tower.

* * *

><p>The night was dead silent, even the walkers had grown quiet since the activity at the prison ceased. Finley's mind began to wander…<p>

"_How was school, Fin?"_

"_It was great!" A young girl with shoulder length hair bound into the living room, jumping into her dad's lap. "Guess what I found out today!?" She exclaimed._

"_What's that?"_

"_Today is December 1__st__!"_

"_I suppose it is."_

"_That means 24 days till Christmas!" Little Finley's eyes grew in size, "We need to decorate! We need lights on the porch, the tree, the chimney, and a great big snowman!"_

_The little girl stretched to show her farther the size of the snowman. Her arms rose over her head while balancing on the tips of her toes. The man let out a low deep chuckle. _

"_Can we?" She asked excitedly._

"_Can we – what?" He teased._

"_Daaaaaad." She whined, "Can we please decorate for Christmas? Please!" She begged as her bottom lip jutted out slightly._

"_Okay, just for you Fin." _

* * *

><p>Fin jumped as the top tower door closed. Her head snapped up, jerking her back to reality. She turned from the yard, her legs still dangling over the edge of the platform. Fear silently spread through Finley's veins as Brandon's figure emerged from the shadows. Even in the dark night, Finley could see his carefree, frat boy demeanor was gone. His face was blank and void of emotion.<p>

"What do you want?" Finley questioned, letting venom seep into her words.

"You reminded me of my sister, but she died at Woodbury. Then I finally realized, you're nothing like her. She was kind and sweet, you're hateful and ruthless, just like him. Just like the governor."

His tone remained the same through his speech; even and monotone, devoid of emotion. Finley shivered in response and moved to rise from the ledge but Brandon was on her before she could pull herself up. Finley gripped the rail as Brandon moved behind her. He bent over pushing her forward, causing her to slide off the edge she let out a scream; it pierced through the darkness. She struggled to maintain her grip on the rail as Brandon attempted to pry her hands loose.

Suddenly, Ben stumbled out of the small tower room, "What's going on?" He bellowed, distracting Brandon from Finley. Ben reached Brandon, gripping him by the shoulder in an attempt to pull him away from Finley. When one of Finley's hands dropped from the rail, Brandon turned to Ben. He pushed him away, placing several feet between them. Then he advanced on Ben, who responded with a defensive stance.

"Brandon! What's going on? Brandon!"

His chants were ignored as Brandon advanced until finally pinning Ben against the far rail. As the struggle ensued, Finley regripped the rail with her free hand and swung her leg onto the edge. She pulled with every ounce of strength until she was lying flat and breathless on the platform. Resisting the urge to catch her breath, she pushed up and bee lined for Brandon and Ben who were still struggling against the far railing. Brandon's form towered over Ben's slim build as he forced Ben's back to bend over the rail. Finley rushed forward yanking Brandon away. He tripped over Finley's boot and slammed into the adjacent rail at the exact moment Finley gave a hard shove which sent Brandon toppling over the rail. The crunch of his body seemed to echo in the night as he smacked the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN. DUN. DUNNNN! She killed someone in the walls of the community. I wonder how that's going to go. <strong>

**Feedback is welcomed!**

**Again...don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own TWD or any of the characters other than my own.

RECAP: Finley just killed Brandon!

Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks! :)

* * *

><p>Rick paced around the room as Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, and Hershel watched intently.<p>

"Rick, just have a seat. We need to calmly discuss what we're going to do. We've never had a death in the community by one of our own."

"A death? It was murder." Rick choked out.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions. We'll just talk to them."

"Separately. Daryl." He motioned for Daryl to follow.

* * *

><p>Finley's arms were crossed over her chest as she sat in her chair. Her eyes bored into Rick and Daryl as they sat across from her. It had been decided that Daryl and Rick would question Finley and Ben separately about the events that transpired leading to Brandon's death.<p>

"We just need to know step by step, what happened." Rick asked, his copy mask sliding onto his face seamlessly.

"I've already told you, twice." Finley bit out. "He came to the tower, attacked me, then Ben. We wrestled and he fell off the platform."

"But why?" Daryl's gravelly voice interrupted.

"Something about his sister and the governor; he fixated on me."

"So he just randomly attacks you?"

"I didn't provoke him, if that's what you're trying to say."

"It's just a quick escalation."

Rick and Daryl watched as Finley's vault closed, sliding down and locking into place.

"We just want to help you." Rick said soothingly.

Finley snorted in disbelief. "I'm sure. Just like you helped all those other times?" She screamed accusingly. "Do what you have to."

Finley rose quickly causing her chair to clatter to the floor. She stormed from the room, leaving Rick and Daryl to stare at each other.

* * *

><p>"Ben, I know things can seem difficult right now but we do want to help you. I wouldn't have brought you back if I didn't. We've never had an incident like this before so we're just feeling our way through." Rick said calmly.<p>

Ben nodded in response.

"Can you tell us one more time what happened?"

"I knew Fin was on watch alone since Patrick wasn't feeling well. I went to see her, and then I went to sleep in the little room. I woke up when Fin screamed. Brandon was trying to pry her hands loose from the rail. We struggled, and then Fin got back on the platform. She came over to pull Brandon off me, they struggled and he just went over the rail."

"He never said anything the whole time?"

"Nothing, even when I called to him. It's like he wasn't there."

"Nothin' bout his sista or the govena'?" Daryl chimed in.

"No?"

"So you were asleep when he first came to the tower? You didn't witness his conversation with Finley?" Rick questioned.

"Well, no but Fin said…"

"But you didn't hear it?"

"No." Ben looked defeated and anxious

"It's just, it's odd for someone to try and kill someone like that. No escalation. Not being provoked. It's unusual, is all."

"Well, there was escalation. You saw him in the cafeteria."

"Yeah but we only saw Finley attack Brandon."

"I know Fin, she was provoked. She's a little rough but it's always in defense."

"Jus' like at the sto'? When she hit me and Brandon?" Daryl interjected.

"She panicked when I was cornered."

Rick paused before saying, "Still, we only have what we know from experience. We have to think of the community as a whole. We can't have a loose cannon."

"Look, one day I went to see Fin and Brandon was in there. He was sitting on her bed and when I came in, he jumped up like he was doing something wrong."

"Maybe ya caugh' him and Finley durin' a private time."

"No. When he left Finley was shook up. It was all over her face. She said she was asleep and when she woke up, he was there just watching her."

"Why didn't she tell me? I told her to tell me if she had any problems." Rick said.

"I told her to but… she doesn't really trust anyone, especially you." Ben said hesitantly.

Daryl and Rick looked at each other then back to Ben.

"I know Fin can seem hot headed but she's not a danger. We had a rough life, rougher than you know." Ben looked pointedly at Rick. "She's a survivor. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't; I wouldn't be here. We've all we got; she can handle anything. You should know that." Double meaning, etching his words.

* * *

><p>Daryl shifted in his seat after Ben left. The conversation with Ben had been less hostile and more informative than the one with Finley but Daryl still felt like he was missing pieces of the puzzle. Finley always seemed high strung and on edge. Ben had all but said Rick knew why Finley was like that. Typically, Daryl was a more of a, shoot first ask questions later but for some unexplainable reason he trusted Finley. He wanted to believe her. His chest constricted but he pushed the feeling away. Wasn't it Rick who asked Daryl to watch Brandon? Why was he questioning Finley now?<p>

"Rick, I know you don't wan' ta tell Finley's history but wha' am I missin'?"

Rick broke from his deep thoughts, peering at Daryl over his steeped fingers. He nodded grimly as he let himself be taken back, all those years ago…

* * *

><p>"<em>She hasn't really said anything. She just keeps holding her brother's hand and looks at the step dad, like she's nervous."<em>

_The nurse's eyes darted around the corner as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. _

"_What does Steve say?"_

"_He says they were horse playing and she fell on the glass coffee table."_

"_What's your professional opinion on that?"_

"_There's only one cut along her font near her hip and rib cage. We didn't find any glass in the wound. We didn't even find any other scratches."_

"_Thank you for all your hard work."_

_Rick touched the nurse's shoulder gently. He let his hand rub over his smooth face; this was a terrible thing. First William Norton was killed overseas. Sarah Norton remarried; years later to Steve but that happiness was short lived when Sarah and her step daughter Lisa were killed in a car accident. That left a grieving father with two kids, who weren't his blood. That's a lot of stress on a new family. _

_Rick entered the hospital room, immediately taking in his surroundings. Finley was in the hospital bed, her hair askew and a light bruise forming on her arm. Ben sat quietly beside her, their hands clinched together. Finley's face was calm and serene, except her eyes which stared at Rick hopefully. Ben looked afraid. Steve was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed. When Rick entered the room, he immediately pushed away from the wall. He stood by Finley's bed, placing a comforting hand on her head. Rick noticed how throughout the process Finley stared straight ahead and flinched slightly as Steve reached out for her. _

"_Officer Grimes, what brings you here?"_

"_Just coming by to check out some things; you mind if I talk to the kids for a minute?"_

"_Not at all." Steve replied cheerfully._

"_Alone?"_

_Steve looked at Rick uncertainly then to Finley and Ben before exiting begrudgingly. _

"_Heard you had an accident." Rick said to Finley once Steve had exited the room._

_Finley nodded. _

"_Wanna tell me about it?"_

"_I- I fell on the coffee table and got cut."_

"_You know, if someone's hurting you. That's not okay and it's my job as a police officer to help people. If someone hurts children, I help find them a safe home. If you're being hurt, I can help find you a safe home."_

_Finley and Ben shared a glance. _

"_We could have a new home?" Ben asked hopefully._

_Rick nodded, not pressuring them. _

_Finley was not as excited as Ben, she looked skeptically at Rick. "But would we stay together, without a doubt?"_

_Rick looked stricken, should he be honest? It was hard keeping siblings together in foster homes. It was even harder when one of them was a young teen and the other was still a child. _

"_We'd try but there are no guarantees."_

_Rick watched in silence as all hope vanished from Finley's eyes. _

"_I was playing around and fell into the coffee table. It was an accident, I can be clumsy." Finley responded matter of factly, dismissing Rick. _

* * *

><p>Rick finished and turned to Daryl, who had begun pacing during Rick's recollection.<p>

"Thas' it?" Daryl questioned once Rick sat silently for several minutes.

"Yeah. We never got another report and Finley's story never changed."

Anger bubbled in Daryl's stomach and rose like bile in his throat. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of abuse. The difference was, he was a Dixon; just some shitty redneck no one cared about. He never even had the chance for help because no one noticed. Rick knew about Finley or at least had a feelin' and he did nothin'. He always knew Shane had been a shitty cop but he thought Rick had been different.

"Ya neva found out nothin'?"

Rick shook his head. Daryl stood in momentarily disbelief before storming out of the room.


End file.
